Bella and the Bulldogs- A Trella fic
by FlutteryJ
Summary: Bella and Troy fall in love3!
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chapter one/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After winnig yet another game, Bella invited the team over to her house to celebrate, but everyone had their excuses./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay! I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Troy followed her and she turned around./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What, just cause the others aren't coming I'm not invited anymore?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, well, come on,"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They walked over to Bella's house, where they had it all to themselves since Bella's parents were away./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As Bella got out some snacks, Troy couldn't help but stare at was too beautiful to look away from!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Troy? TROY!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Huh?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I asked if you wanted to choose a movie to watch,"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, okay,"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He reached for one of Bella's father's DVDs, some sort of creepy zombie one (just choose your favorite creepy movie-sorry)./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No,no,no,no,no! Not that one!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You let me choose!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How about something more family-friendly? Like Frozen? Or Big Hero Six? Or Guardians of The Galaxy?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Those are all either worn out or for little kids. Just hold on when you're scared"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fine,"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"So Bella ended up holding on to Troy for more than half of the movie, not that either one of them minded it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Neither one thought they'd ever admit it, after pretending to date, they'd fallen in love, and now even the slightest touch could have their hearts skip a beat./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After the movie, they talked and chatted for hours. Finally, Troy had to go home and hugged Bella tightly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bella felt chills run down her spine./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bye! See you soon!" she called/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIt was horrible but whatever! I will take suggestions an could use them! Please review and I am trying to update everyday! This is my first fanfic on so yeah./strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The next day, during practice, the Bulldogs were warming up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Troy and Bella were next to eachother chatting and laughing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nearby, Newt and Sawyer were watching their tickle fights and their lovey doveyness./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Now, dat's just wrong!" Sawyer commented./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aw... They're so cute," Newt repleid, "who said that?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, I see ya two are dating now, huh?" Sawyer walked up to them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What? HAHAHAHA!" Troy laughed, "emstrongNo./strong/em"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The two other boys rolled their eyes and the couple blushed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Seeing "The Troy" like this, Bella wondered, emthat looks like his 'lying' face... Is he blushing?...could there be a chance... Either way, I'm gonna find out!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAnd she will next chapter! Sorry it sucked and was so short and stuff but eh, whatever! I'm happy I am even two chapters in! I'd love some comments and suggestions, but chao for now!/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

Walking home from practice, Bella had a lot on her mind. Should she tell Troy? What would her friends think? Or her parents? Or, most importantly, what would Troy think? Should she get advice? Should she get apporved? Should she get the girls to do some snooping,okay,no.

Meanwhile, Troy had the exact same dilema.

Back to Bella, she let it go and started writing instead. Just cause she was a QB does not mean she can't write her most important thoughts.

_Dear diary, _  
_I just can't get over "him!" _  
_Troy has been treating me differsnt for a while though. _  
_Maybe tomorrow. It is pretty close to Valentines Day!_  
_33 Love, Bella 33_

_Troy, on the other hand, typed in a task on his phone,_  
_Tell "you-know-who" "you-know-what"_  
_Special Valentine for Bella_  
_*Stay away from the suspicious boys..._  
_-Troy_


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongValentines Day! (yes it is late but I am trying to do other things during my break)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Troy, I-I-I, uh, emUgh!/em" Bella groaned. She couldn't even say it to a emmirror./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Troy was coming over again to practice with her. Wild reciever and QB gotta be in sync!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Meanwhile, at Troy's he wasn't so worried. Says no one. I mean, The Troy couldn't figure out what to strongwear/strong./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wait, aren't we just practicing? Shouldn't I be wearing my jersey? Ugh!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Later, at Bella's Bella heard the doorbell./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Troy!" she thought, all scared, excited, nervous, and happy at the same time./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"So, they practiced a few plays until they got too worn out and had a snack Bella's mom prepared. They climbed up to Bella's room where she was working on her Valentines earlier. As Bella talked, Troy eyed the pile. At the top he saw a giant heart that had a handmade card that said, in curly cursive, emBe My Valentine? I/emem love y/ememou!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Lucky guy," Troy thought "but who could it be? Bella broke up with Kyle about a month ago, so not him... How about "_" (/emememstrongrandom name/strong/em/emem)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emTroy kept on guessing and then he saw his name!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Wait, is there another 'Troy' at our school?" he thought. Probably not. Well... Now that he knew Bella liked him.../em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""TROY! Are you even listening?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, but just repeat what you said after we walked in your room."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bella rolled her eyes. "You can be so annoying sometimes, you know?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aw, come on! I know you want it!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Huh? What are you- Mmmm"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Troy kissed her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When they finally parted, he pointed at his valentine./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I just guessed you didn't write 'I love you' on every single one of the boys's cards."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay, okay! You're not as, um, not attentive as I used to think."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""MmmHmm..." he leaned in again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Love you"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Love you more"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"ememstrongTotally cheesy ending, but I don't think it was as bad as I thought is would be!/strong/em/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"ememstrong(Ps. you may notice some spelling errors because I am doing this on my phone on wattpad where you'll also find this story. Then I copy+paste on my computer so just ignore the errors.)/strong/em/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"ememstrongHappy Late Valentines Trella!/strong/em/em/p 


	5. Author's Note

So, FlutteryJ here, I see that there has been a problem with the formatting and stuff with my Trella fic, I would love to fix it, but i honestly don't know **how **it happened or even **how** to fix it.

Instead, if you would like to still read my story, I would like to invite you to wattpad. There, my story is published as Flutterpup, titled 'Bella and the Bulldogs- a Trella fanfic'. Google "Trella Fanfic Flutterpup wattpad" or vist story/32666170-bella-and-the-bulldogs-a-trella-fanfic


End file.
